An unforgivable world
by Revan Sama
Summary: Flemeth and Morrigan. Family bonds...If you can call it like that...  the summary is inside.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Characters: Flemeth and Morrigan. (Family bonds...If you can call it like that...)

Summary: She lived long enough to know how the world works, how unfair dark and filled in despair it can be.  
>No matter how colorful it can be for humans, elves, dwarves and many others. Flemeth would never see the world with the same eyes.<p>

**-An unforgivable world-**

Flemeth loved the Korcari wilds.

A perfect example that humanity can forge any civilizations they want, have a much power they want, it will just driven away and be taken by nature once again.

It's a dangerous place for those fools who claim to have fought worst.  
>For her, it was a sign of tranquility and safeness.<br>In this place, even if she won't admit anything, neither to the demon inside her neither to herself, she found peace in solitude.  
>Something very difficult to understand for mortals.<p>

Oh, but she wasn't always alone in this place.

There was...useful pawns...invited sometime in her house.

She used them, abused them, and thrown them away like a child who disliked her presents.  
>She had no remorse for them, they wouldn't have any for her.<p>

Men...

They don't know what they want.  
>None of them are innocent.<br>Darkness would always colored the white wall of their heart.  
>Like it did to hers.<p>

She would sometime remember...

She felt the warm beam of the sun on her skin, She felt like she could taste the universe, she could now see when before she had her eyes shut.

She felt emotions overflow her entire body, She could touch it from the bottom of her finger.

And so she felt magic for the first time.

She was human but was not able to live in this world that wasn't hers.  
>So she began to understand...<br>When what she once called parents casted her away.

Flemeth, experimented many things, all of those things that you think it's yours and everything was torn apart from you.

Love, friendship, family, wealth, despair, revenge, cheeks wet with weakness, power filled with rage.

She tasted, touched, everything that the world could offer.

Yet each offer wasn't meant to stay forever. Every single emotions she had, happy or not wasn't hers anymore.

She had nothing.

Yet, she wasn't so alone as she claimed.

Each of her pawns gave her a pride and a future to hold.

A daughter.

They would still serve her ambition.

Each of them had been prepared, each of them tasted a small part of darkness that their mother had.  
>And most of all, none of them was innocent.<p>

Flemeth knew, That no matter their opinion on her would be, no matter their feelings. They would want to kill her to possess her magical power.

They weren't safe from greed and pride, of course not, She raised them like that!

But...

Once it maybe had been different.

He was like any other chasint, a fool that knew nothing of what awaited him.  
>Thought, there was still something that she notice immediately about that man.<p>

His golden eyes.

Piercing eyes like a falcon. With an inside fire.

He was the perfect prey for having another future to hold.

He died quickly like all the others.

Weakling.

Yet...

As soon as SHE was born, Flemeth was intrigued.

Somehow, this time her daughter had something of the father...Whatever was his name.

She had his wild raven hair and his golden eyes.

She was...perfect!

And so began Flemeth new life with her new born, Morrigan.

...

Morrigan was just like her elder sisters were at first, pure, innocent, naive, and gifted with magic.

She would always gave Flemeth that look, a look that could reveal more than a book.

However she would break that innocence.

There was no place for naive, weak mind.

She knew all better and as a mother she would teach her how the world really was.

There was no place for her childish fantasy.

So she thought...When she broke the golden mirror that Morrigan took from that foolish noble woman.

It's for your own good, don't care about being disappointed,

Because that will only be what you'll get, thought Flemeth bitterly as she watched her daughter trying to repair the mirror while crying.

Soon enough, her innocence was now gone, Morrigan was a woman. She tasted the same darkness as her sisters and like them she changed.

No one can stay unharmed to tragedy, hurtful memory and despair.

What you once were...is gone forever.

So...

Until this heart of hers stop beating.

Until the end of time.

Shall Flemeth remain as a lonely misunderstood mystery?

Or as a evil chaotic legendary witch?

Neither you or I will ever know...

**END.**

Author's note: I don't know about you, but personally, I love Flemeth! It's a very interesting character, full of mystery and powerful.


End file.
